1 Le grand secret du Docteur Rodney McKay SGA 1
by MELISSANDE OL
Summary: Mais quel est-il ? ATTENTION : SLASH
1. Chapter 1

L'histoire se passe au cours de la saison 2

TITRE : Le grand secret du Docteur Rodney McKay – SGA – McShep – G

«Votre faute ! Tout ceci est de votre faute, colonel, entendit-on hurler dans la salle de la Porte des Etoiles. Mais comment faites-vous ? Votre cerveau de militaire doit vraiment être plus minuscule que la moyenne, qui n'est déjà pas énorme »

Ainsi s'exprimait, pour l'énienne fois le génialissime Docteur Rodney McKay, qui venait de passer la Porte.

« Oh ! La ferme, McKay » répondit un poil énervé le lieutenant-colonel John Sheppard, qui l'accompagnait.

« Quoi ? Quoi ? Vous me demandez de me taire ? » hurla de plus belle Rodney.

« Messieurs, je vous en prie » coupa le Docteur Elisabeth Weir, toujours aussi maîtresse d'elle-même, et un peu amusée devant cette discussion animée entre ses deux meilleurs éléments.

Après tout, ils se disputaient continuellement ces deux-là.

Elisabeth reprit : « Que s'est-il passé pour que vous soyez aussi… »

Là, elle fit une pause, les regarda de haut en bas, puis revint sur leurs visages.

« … aussi peu vêtus ? » finit-elle.

C'était un euphémisme.

Ils étaient complètement nus, essayant, temps bien que mal, de cacher ce qu'ils pouvaient de leurs sexes.

Un immense éclat de rire envahit la salle d'embarquement, coupant court à toute explication.

Ronon, qui était l'auteur de ce débordement mal venu, et Teyla venaient à leur tour de passer la Porte, qui se désactiva.

Ronon avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Vos vêtements, Rodney » dit Teyla, compatissante, en lui remettant ses habits, qu'elle tenait à la main.

Le scientifique les plaqua contre lui, n'osant faire un mouvement de plus, de peur que l'on voit une partie de son anatomie, qu'il considérait comme extrêmement privé.

« Ronon, mes vêtements » gronda Sheppard.

Ronon joua un peu au chat et à la souris avec John, avant de lui remettre ses habits, le jeu n'amusait visiblement pas son ami.

« Messieurs, dans mon bureau, immédiatement, pour le débriefing » dit Elisabeth se retenant de rire à son tour, mais ne pouvant supprimer le large sourire qui envahissait son visage.

« Mais…mais… laissez-nous au moins nous rhabiller ! » balbutia Rodney, anxieux de devoir traverser toute la salle d'embarquement nu.

John ne faisait aucun commentaire, mais lançait des éclairs avec ses yeux en direction du Docteur Weir.

« Bon… Je vous laisse cinq minutes, et après je veux toute votre équipe pour le débriefing » conclut Elisabeth, nullement impressionnée.

En remontant les marches vers son bureau, elle entendit les murmures amusés et quelques éclats de rire autour d'elle.

La citée d'Atlantis allait être animée ce soir, et pour quelques mois, cette incident serait raconté encore et encore, rajoutant à la légende du merveilleux lieutenant-colonel John Sheppard et au discrédit du tyrannique Docteur Rodney McKay, Elisabeth en était sûre.

Elle soupira, ces deux-là lui donneront des cheveux blancs plus vite qu'un Wraith ne le ferait.

Cinq minutes plus tard dans la salle de réunion.

« Tout ça, c'est de votre faute » dit Rodney à Sheppard, reprenant les paroles qu'il avait prononcées lors de son arrivée.

« La ferme, McKay. » répondit John, faisant de même.

« Messieurs, je vous en prie, taisez-vous » coupa Elisabeth, puis se tournant vers Teyla qui avait l'air calme, Ronon riant doucement, « que s'est-il passé ? »

Teyla raconta toute leur mésaventure : « nous avons rencontré les solurians et les prises de contact se passait bien. C'est un peuple qui ressemble beaucoup aux athosiens, aucun souci en vue. Leur chef, Klum, nous avait accueillis à bras ouvert. Il y a eu un léger incident au sein du village. Le conseil nous a alors laissé quelques minutes, le temps de le régler. Une jeune femme nous a apporté des boissons et… »

« Le capitaine Kirk a encore fait des siennes, coupa Rodney, pour le coup très énervé.

Teyla reprit : « le colonel a souri à la jeune femme qui nous servait des rafraîchissements, en la complimentant sur sa tenue et ses dons d'hôtesse. »

« Qu'est-ce que je vous disais du capitaine Kirk tout cracher » coupa de nouveau McKay.

Elisabeth était perplexe.

« En quoi ça explique la tenue du colonel et du Docteur McKay lors de leur retour de cette planète ? » demanda-t-elle, ignorant les gesticulations et les interruptions de Rodney.

Ce fut Ronon qui répondit : « Sheppard a demandé en mariage la fille unique du chef Klum ».

Et il éclata de nouveau de rire.

« Quoi ? » demanda surprise Elisabeth.

« Ce sont les phrases traditionnelles de ce peuple pour une demande en mariage : un compliment sur les vêtements de sa promise et des louanges sur son hospitalité dans la maison de son chef familial » expliqua Teyla.

« Comment je pouvais le savoir ? » bougonna John.

« L'humiliation était grande pour Klum, reprit Teyla, et il a demandé réparation »

FLASH BACK

« Colonel, comment osez-vous ? » gronda la voix du chef du village.

Le colonel regarda celui-ci surpris.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » demanda-t-il avec son plus magnifique sourire, celui qui faisait craqué toutes les filles. Mais manifestement pas les hommes enragés.

« Vous venez de demander à ma fille unique de convoler avec vous, sans même me demander la permission avant. » expliqua Klum.

« Quoi ? Quoi ? » entendit-on dans la pièce, le premier venant de Sheppard et le second de McKay.

« Sachez, colonel, reprit Klum, que ma fille est déjà promise, et je ne reviendrai pas sur cet engagement. »

« Mais… mais non, ce n'est pas ça. Je ne veux pas me marier avec votre fille, commença Sheppard, je … »

« Comment ça ? Vous ne voulez pas vous marier avec ma fille ? coupa vivement le père outragé. Vous voulez faire de ma fille chérie une femme perdue ? »

« Mais non ! Pas du tout ! » cria John.

Celui-ci commençait franchement à s'énerver.

Les coutumes extraterrestres l'insupportaient de plus en plus.

« Je demande officiellement réparation auprès du grand conseil du village » hurla Klum.

FIN FLASH BACK

« Et en quoi constituait cette réparation ? » demanda Elisabeth.

« Bien que j'en ai une idée assez claire » ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire, en soutenant le regard de Rodney, qui était fuyant, puis celui de John, qui était orageux.

Teyla reprit : « l'outrageur devait à son tour être humilié devant son peuple et les outragés. »

FLASH BACK

« Il est hors de question que je me mette nu » dit doucement et dangereusement le colonel.

Teyla se tourna vers lui et lui parla d'un ton calme : « Colonel, vous avez humilié cet homme sous son toit, même si, en réalité, vous vouliez faire un compliment à sa fille. On a besoin de l'appui du conseil, et donc de son chef, pour établir une base d'appui. Cette planète est idéalement située, vous l'avez dit vous-même. »

Elle fit une pause et le regarda droit dans les yeux : « Ce ne sera qu'un petit désagrément qui serait tout à votre honneur. »

Les mots avait atteint Sheppard, mais pas pour autant convaincu celui-ci.

« C'est votre devoir » finit Teyla.

Touché.

John compris que sa coéquipière avait raison, il n'avait pas le choix.

Mais c'était sans compter sur Rodney et son génie à toute épreuve.

Si, jusqu'à présent, il s'était tu, au prix d'un grand effort, mais aussi convaincu par la poigne oppressante de Ronon sur son épaule, là, il ne pouvait pas laisser le colonel s'humilier ainsi, par une petite gourde et son père arriéré.

« Mais vous êtes que des primaires, des attardés et des rétrogrades qui ne savent pas distingués un compliment d'une remarque désobligeante. L'évolution a dû vous oublier en chemin ou vous vous êtes fourvoyés sur un chemin de garage. »

Les villageois présents le regardaient d'un air ébahi, imitée par l'équipe SGA1.

Mais bien vite, tous se remirent de leur surprise.

Les hommes du conseil se réunirent en groupe, puis se tournèrent d'un bloc vers McKay, qui était en train de se faire remettre à sa place par Sheppard.

« Non mais, qu'avez-vous dans la tête McKay ? pouvait-on entendre de la part du colonel.

« Surement plus de neurones que vous. Moi, je ne m'abaisserai jamais à me déshabiller devant ces primitifs » était la réponse d'un géni en colère.

« John, Rodney »les interrompit Teyla se tournant vers le conseil.

« Messieurs, commença le chef en regardant droit dans les yeux McKay, nous sommes peut-être des … primaires pour vous, mais sachez que les Dieux n'ont pas oublié de nous doter d'intelligence et de dignité. Vous nous devez réparation, tous les deux, et ensuite on pourra parler accord commercial avec une autre équipe que la vôtre. »

« Hors de question » lança vivement McKay.

Sheppard, vraiment énervé, se tourna vers Ronon : « Tenez-le. »

McKay se débattait comme un beau diable, mais rapidement il se trouva en boxer et tee-shirt de dessous, déshabillé par John, Teyla récupérant ses habits.

« Lâchez-le, Ronon, dit John, vous finissez tout seul McKay, et pas de discussion. »

Le colonel se déshabilla à son tour, complètement, donnant ses vêtements au satédien. Rodney choquait par ce qu'il venait de subir ou peut-être troubler pas un John Sheppard nu, se retourna et enlever ses sous-vêtements lentement.

Le conseil était satisfait.

Sheppard donna le signal de départ, de la tête, ces mains étant occupées à cacher son anatomie, Rodney faisant de même.

Toute l'équipe, accompagnée d'un observateur solurian, traversa le village et se dirigea vers la Porte.

McKay, remis de ses émotions, devenait de plus en plus volubile, dénigrant les villageois, critiquant le colonel, pour finir par un « votre faute - tout est votre faute » passé la Porte des Etoiles.

FIN FLASH BACK

« Bien, dit Elisabeth, au moins ils ne refusent pas le dialogue. Je veux votre rapport sur mon bureau ce soir. Je rappelle que demain le Dedalus est de retour avec du personnel scientifique supplémentaire. Vous pouvez disposer. »

« Pensées de Rodney »

Bon.

Maintenant, rejoindre mes quartiers, en ignorant les regards moqueurs que l'on me lance.

Ah ! Si je ne me retenais pas !

Je les enverrais tous balader.

Tiens, et si je coupais l'eau chaude de leur quartier.

Bonne idée !

Allez, le prochain qui me regarde de travers, il y a droit.

Bingo !

Le grand gagnant de la douche froide est le major Lorne.

On applaudit bien fort.

Désolé mon pote, mais il ne sera pas dit que je vais vous laisser vous moquer impunément du plus grand scientifique de l'univers.

Il en faut un qui paie pour les autres.

Voilà mes quartiers.

Une petite douche.

AAAAAhhhhhhh !

Ca fait du bien, le jet chaud sur ma nuque.

J'avais un peu froid sur cette planète tout nu.

Nu… et John aussi.

Je savais déjà que son corps me plaisait, mais là, j'en ai eu la confirmation de visu et en intégralité sans censure.

Ces muscles, ce dos, ces fesses, son….

Hhhhhuuuuuummmmm !

Si on avait été seul tous les deux, sans spectateurs, je crois que je n'aurais pas résisté à l'envie de poser ma main sur sa peau.

Voir même de la caresser.

Non, non, non !

Arrête de penser à Sheppard comme ça, Rodney.

Je vais encore me mettre dans tous mes états.

La dernière fois, John a failli me surprendre dans mon labo quand je me suis…soulagé.

Je suis sûr qu'il a tout compris à la situation dans laquelle je ne trouvais.

Il est parti tout rouge.

C'était si mignon.

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je flashe sur lui ?

Il y a quand même suffisamment d'hommes sur Atlantis.

Bon, c'est vrai qu'ils n'ont pas tous un physique si ensorceleur.

En plus, il me protège toujours et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de jouer les pauvres princesses en détresse.

Quand il me regarde vraiment, que je croise son regard, je peux voir toute la confiance qu'il a en moi.

Rien que ce regard m'enflamme comme un brasier.

Je ne peux lui résister et Dieu sait que j'essaie.

Il faut que j'arrête de rêver de lui, que je l'oublie.

Mais comment faire alors que je le vois tous les jours, que je fais parti de son équipe.

Je pense qu'il me voie comme un ami et c'est déjà bien.

Je n'ai jamais été doué pour avoir des amis, alors une relation…

Ahh ! Je pense à une relation avec John, rêve pas vieux.

Il n'est attiré que par les femmes, et les plus belles.

Le pire, c'est qu'il ne le fait même pas exprès.

C'est en lui.

C'est comme ça.

C'est son charme, il est né avec.

Elles tombent toutes dans ses bras, et moi-aussi si je le pouvais.

Aucune chance Rodney.

Bon allez.

J'arrête mon fantasme, si doux et si irréel.

J'ai du travail.

Après tout, je suis le plus grand génie que les deux galaxies n'est jamais eues.

Je suis indispensable et irremplaçable.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour vos reviews ça encourage à écrire

Le Docteur Radeck Zelenka était venu accueillir les cinq nouveaux scientifiques fraichement débarquer du Dedalus et qui intégraient son département.

Il était fier.

Il les avait choisi lui-même.

Son supérieur, le Docteur Rodney McKay, lui avait délégué cette tâche, argumentant que son intelligence était utile ailleurs, et que puisque c'était pour son équipe, il n'avait qu'à s'en occuper lui-même.

Et Radeck s'en était occupé, totalement.

La partie administrative lui avait fait un peu peur (« mais comment faisait Rodney pour ne pas devenir dépressif avec toute cette paperasse à faire en triple exemplaire ? »)

La partie accueil était ce qui lui plaisait le plus.

Il redécouvrait à chaque fois la magnifique citée aux travers des yeux émerveillés des arrivants.

« Bonjour, messieurs-dames. Bienvenue sur Atlantis, la citée mythique » dit Radeck aux nouveaux venus.

Il les accompagna à leurs quartiers, au réfectoire, aux différentes salles de détentes et enfin à leurs nouveaux postes de travail. En résumé, la visite standard.

« Voici vos labos, expliqua Zelenka fier de lui, vous travaillerez sur différents projets sous ma direction. Bien sûr, comme vous le savez, le responsable scientifique est le Docteur Rodney McKay. Mais je ne pense pas que vous travaillerez avec lui pour l'instant. Je l'espère pour vous du moins. »

« Va-t-on le rencontrer ? » demanda un des scientifiques, un beau gosse blond, athlétique, à la voix ensorceleuse, répondant au nom de Peter Lavoisie, un canadien.

« Vous le croiserez dans les couloirs ou dans les labos, mais il n'y aura pas de présentation officiel. Désolé. Le Docteur McKay est une personne très occupée. » répondit Radeck.

« Bien, nous avons fini la visite de présentation. Je vous laisse quartier libre pour la fin de la journée. On se voit demain matin pour vous expliquer vos jobs respectifs. Bonne journée à tous. »

Sur ces paroles, Radeck rejoignit McKay à son propre labo.

« Ah ! Radeck ! Où est-ce que vous étiez ? lança Rodney en entendant arriver le tchèque, le nez collé contre l'écran de son ordinateur. Non pas que j'ai besoin de vous, mais vous m'aideriez un peu en venant vérifier ces équations, au lieu trainer dans les couloirs à ne rien faire. »

« J'ai accueilli les nouveaux scientifiques de mon équipe. Ils viennent d'arriver avec le Dedalus » répondit vivement Radeck.

« Bien, bien » répondit McKay qui visiblement n'écouter pas Zelenka.

Radeck gronda doucement en tchèque et rejoignit son propre ordinateur pour aider Rodney.

Pendant ce temps, les cinq nouveaux avaient rejoint leur quartier.

Peter Lavoisie se réjouissait d'avoir été choisi pour ce programme.

Et c'est en sifflotant gaiement qu'il rangea ses affaires et décora sa chambre de ses effets personnels.

« Bon et bien maintenant, pensa-t-il, direction le réfectoire. Rien de tel pour faire de nouvelle connaissance. Et puis, je vais peut-être croiser Rodney. Je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi de me revoir. En tout cas moi, ce sera le cas»

Il sourit et sortit de ses quartiers, sifflotant toujours.

Rodney était content de lui.

Sa super intelligence avait, une fois de plus, gagné sur la médiocrité de ses collègues.

Il avait résolu un des mystères que les Anciens avaient laissés : il s'avait à quoi servait le petit bouton rouge en haut à droite de la nouvelle console trouvée dans l'aile Sud-Est.

Pour fêter sa victoire, il décida de rendre une petite visite au réfectoire, histoire de regonfler son énergie.

Un petit moelleux au chocolat accompagné de mousse au chocolat et de chantilly. Hhhuuumm ! Rien que d'y penser, il en avait l'eau à la bouche.

Sur cette pensée fort réjouissante, c'est les yeux fermés qu'il entra dans le réfectoire.

Il les ouvrit brusquement en entendant un rire qu'il crut reconnaître.

Devant lui, une table du réfectoire était pleine de scientifiques de son équipe, visiblement amusés et riants.

Puis il perçut nettement son prénom, « Rodney », évoqué dans la conversation.

Il reconnut la voix, l'ensorceleuse.

Cette fois, il en était sûr.

Bouche bée, il s'approcha doucement des convives et le vit : Peter Lavoisie.

Celui-ci l'aperçut aussi.

« Rodney, dit-il joyeusement, quel plaisir de te revoir après tout ce temps. »

Il se levait et prit Rodney dans ses bras.

« Quand mes nouveaux amis ont appris que l'on se connaissait, ils ont voulu absolument que je leur raconte des anecdotes de fac.»

Sans un mot, Rodney fit demi-tour et s'enfuit en courant, bousculant, s'en sans apercevoir, Sheppard qui arrivait et avait vu toute la scène.

Devant les autres scientifiques un peu ébahis par la réaction de leur chef, Peter leur dit : « C'est l'émotion de me revoir. On était très proche et on a était séparé un peu brutalement. Je pense qu'il ne pensait plus me revoir. J'irai lui parler tout à l'heure. Bon où en étions nous ? Ah, oui ! A la fois où Rodney s'est trompé entre deux produits chimiques et où il a fait exploser son mélange en classe. C'était très amusant, mais pas pour le prof. J'ai dû… »

Peter continua ainsi à raconter une bonne partie de la soirée des histoires sur Rodney et lui à la fac.

Le lendemain matin, Sheppard décida de prendre un bon petit déjeuner avec son équipe, avant d'attaquer une journée harassante de travail : lire, compléter et ranger tous les rapports de mission qu'il avait en retard.

Une fois son plateau rempli, il s'approcha des tables et revit la même scène qu'hier soir : un scientifique, qu'il ne connaissait pas, entouré par d'autres, dont Zelenka.

Ce dernier l'interpella et lui proposa de les rejoindre.

Apercevant Teyla et Ronon, qui finissaient leur repas et Rodney nulle part, il accepta et s'assit.

« Colonel, laissez-moi vous présenter le Docteur Peter Lavoisie » dit Zelenka, tout sourire.

« Colonel Sheppard, quel honneur de vous rencontrer enfin. Depuis que je suis arrivé sur Atlantis, je n'entends parler que de vos exploits et ceux de votre équipe. Même si j'avais un peu du mal à croire au début que Rodney en faisait parti. Ce n'est pas vraiment un sportif dans l'âme.»

« Rodney ? Vous le connaissez ? » demanda vivement John.

« Oui, on s'est connu à la fac. Je l'ai un peu aidé sur ses travaux à l'époque. J'ai été ravi d'apprendre que je travaillerai avec lui sur cette expédition. J'espère que l'on va pouvoir reformer le duo de choc de la fac. On nous appelait les Inséparables, toujours ensemble » répondit-il d'une traite, un sourire ravi au visage.

John était surpris.

« Ah, oui ? » dit-il, interrogateur.

Il ne se rappelait pas que Rodney lui est parlé de ce Peter Lavoisie.

Il est vrai que le scientifique était discret sur sa vie d'avant le programme Stargate, mais depuis peu, ils s'étaient un peu rapprochés tous les deux.

John considérait Rodney comme son meilleur ami.

Dès que quelque chose n'allait pas dans sa vie, il en parlé à McKay.

Cela lui permettait de se défouler et de ne pas cumuler en lui tout le côté négatif de son job.

Il évacuait ainsi toute la pression cumulée sous le poids des responsabilités.

De fil en aiguilles, il avait raconté toute sa vie à Rodney.

Il pensait que McKay avait fait de même.

Mais en fait non.

Il n'avait jamais entendu le scientifique prononçait le nom de Peter Lavoisie.

Il en était déçu, surtout qu'au vu de la réaction de fuite de Rodney, le nouveau venu était quelqu'un d'important dans son ancienne vie.

Son ancien meilleur ami peut-être, à entendre ce Lavoisie.

Intrigué, mais aussi poussé par la curiosité, il décida d'en savoir un peu plus et demanda à Peter de raconter sa rencontre et son amitié avec le chef scientifique.

Peter ne se fit pas prier.

Il disserta pendant plus d'une heure sur les aventures du petit Rodney McKay à la fac.

En allant à son bureau, Sheppard essaya de faire le tri de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Rodney avait eu quelques difficultés à se faire des amis, n'étant pas très apprécié de ses camarades. Et Peter était entré dans le jeu, prenant Rodney sous son aile.

Le duo d'Inséparables s'était formé quasiment de suite.

Peter avait alors décidé d'aider McKay.

Il le prenait comme partenaire sur tous ses projets scientifiques et le poussait à sortir s'amuser avec lui le soir.

Peter avait été d'un grand soutien pour Rodney. Il avait été un ami sincère.

Le nouveau venu parlait du chef-scientifique avec beaucoup de chaleur et essayait constamment de mettre en avant les bons côtés de Rodney.

« Vous êtes vraiment gentil d'essayer de dépeindre le Docteur McKay plus sympa qu'il ne l'est en réalité. Vous deviez êtes vraiment très amis. » dit une belle scientifique à Peter en lui lançant son plus beau sourire.

« Je ne suis pas gentil. Rodney est un véritable Ami avec un grand A et je suis heureux de l'avoir retrouvé. » lui répondit Peter, les yeux dans le vague, un large sourire lui fendant le visage.

Le côté bon sentiment et beau gosse de Lavoisie commençait à énerver Sheppard : Rodney était son meilleur ami à lui, et c'était lui le capitaine Kirk, le tombeur de ces dames.

Il se leva et s'excusa auprès des convives, il avait du boulot.

Sans même sans rendre compte, ses pas le guidèrent vers le labo de Rodney.

« Bonjour, McKay » lança John.

« Ah, euh, oui, c'est ça, bonjour colonel » fit distraitement Rodney, levant à peine la tête pour regarder John, avant de vite replonger ses yeux dans l'écran de son portable.

John sourit, il aimait ce côté sérieux et en même temps distrait de son ami.

Il reprit : « Je suis venu voir comment vous alliez, ce matin. Je ne vous ai pas vu au petit-déjeuner et hier soir vous m'avez bousculé au réfectoire avant de disparaître précipitamment. »

Rodney se figea.

« Je… je suis … désolé, bredouilla-t-il, une idée brillante a surgi dans mon cerveau et il fallait que je la vérifie de suite. »

Le sourire de Sheppard s'élargit encore plus, il devint carnassier : Rodney mentait et il allait savoir pourquoi.

Surtout, il voulait savoir qui était vraiment Lavoisie pour Rodney.

« Ce ne serait pas plutôt l'apparition d'un nouveau scientifique canadien sur Atlantis ? Un certain Peter Lavoisie. » rétorqua John, allant droit au but.

Rodney le regarda droit dans les yeux. Si ceux de Sheppard était amusés, ceux de Rodney flamboyés de colère.

« Ne prononcer plus jamais son nom devant moi. » gronda sèchement McKay.

Le sourire de Sheppard disparut. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, là ?

Il avait espérer taquiner un moment son petit scientifique avant de le faire parler, mais au vu de sa réaction agressive, Sheppard décida de faire marche arrière et de changer de sujet.

Ce n'était pas le moment d'assouvir sa curiosité, il attendrait.

En plus, il n'avait pas envie de contrarier d'avantage Rodney, craignant sa vengeance « glaciale », il n'avait jamais été un grand fan des douches froides.

Il fut sorti de ses réflexions par une exclamation venue de la porte : « Rodney, mon ami, quel plaisir de te revoir enfin. »

Peter Lavoisie entra et se précipita dans les bras du scientifique.

Ce dernier regarda le colonel par-dessus l'épaule du nouveau venu, lui jetant un regard confus.

Toute la colère avait disparu de ses yeux.

Peter lâcha enfin McKay et se tourna vers Sheppard : « Colonel, bonjour. Excusez-moi, mais j'attendais de revoir Rodney depuis si longtemps… » Puis à Rodney « Comment vas-tu vieille branche ? Tu n'as pas changé, tu sais. Ca me fait tellement plaisir que tu sois toi-aussi sur Atlantis. Nous allons recomposer notre duo. Attention les Inséparables sont de retour. Tes idées et mon génie. On va faire un malheur. »

« Colonel, pouvez-vous nous laisser seul, je vous prie ? » demanda McKay.

Sheppard était surpris par l'attitude calme et détaché du scientifique.

Il n'avait relevé aucune des paroles de Lavoisie.

Depuis quand Rodney laissait quelqu'un dire de lui-même qu'il était un génie ?

« Oui, bien sûr » répondit John perplexe.

Il sortit en hésitant, laissant les deux anciens amis entre eux.

Un mois se passa sans incident majeur.

Le nouveau groupe de scientifiques était maintenant bien intégré à l'expédition.

Peter Lavoisie avait rejoint l'équipe de McKay et tout le monde était ravi de l'avoir sur la citée.

Il découvrit des mystères Anciens et parvint même à optimiser le bouclier.

Tous sur la citée convint que Peter était la bouffée d'air frais qu'il fallait à Atlantis.

Même le Docteur Rodney McKay ne tarissait pas d'éloge à son égard.

Chaque découverte était associée à Peter Lavoisie.

John était de plus en plus jaloux de la bonne entente visible entre les deux hommes.

Il ne voyait plus beaucoup le scientifique en dehors des missions sur d'autres planètes.

Et encore celui-ci était accompagné par Peter à presque toutes les missions, sur la demande de McKay.

Rodney avait l'air très heureux de cette situation.

TBC

Alors ?


	3. Chapter 3

My_Doctor_Who : merci pour ta review. Bizarement tous ceux qui ont lu cette fic ont dit la même chose. Pourtant il est sympa Peter.

Merci aux autres de lire dans l'ombre.

Mais quelque chose gênait Sheppard.

Il connaissait bien Rodney et malgré les airs extasiés de ce dernier, il avait vu de la tristesse dans son regard.

Tristesse que John ne comprenait pas.

Le scientifique évitait sciemment de croiser son regard.

Il fuyait tout contact visuel.

De plus, Rodney ne se vantait plus d'être le plus grand génie des deux galaxies.

Au contraire, il attribuait toutes ses réussites à la présence de Lavoisie.

Ca avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase.

Il fallait qu'il comprenne la situation.

John voulait savoir ce qui était arrivé à son meilleur ami.

Il voulait retrouver le Rodney McKay bougonneur, égocentrique et si attachant, d'avant.

Il ne voulait plus que son scientifique soit cet être timide, effacé et sans ardeur qu'il était devenu depuis l'arrivée de son compatriote.

Un soir, en sortant du réfectoire, bien énervé après avoir entendu, pour la énième fois, des éloges sur Peter Lavoisie, où son interlocuteur lui demandait même quand Rodney laisserait sa place à un vrai génie, il alla droit au laboratoire de McKay.

Les explications étaient pour aujourd'hui, plus de fuite.

Il entra dans le labo : personne.

Puis il entendit une dispute dans la petite pièce des expériences.

C'était Peter et Rodney.

Il s'approcha sans bruit et les écouta, en se cachant.

« La ferme, McKay. Vous ferez ce que je vous demande, gronda sournoisement la voix de Lavoisie, sinon notre petit accord est terminé. »

« Non, s'il vous plait, non, répondit Rodney, visiblement effrayé, mais écoutez-moi.

On ne peut plus continuer comme ça.

Zelenka est encore venu me voir pour savoir pourquoi je vous laissais faire autant d'erreur.

Il n'est pas fou.

J'ai beau dire que c'est moi qui vous ai ordonné de faire toutes ces expériences fouareuses, je vois bien qu'il ne me croit plus.

Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend de faire toutes ces conneries derrière mon dos, sans m'en parler avant.

Je n'arrive plus à vous couvrir.

Et en plus, mon travail et ma réputation en patient.

Je vois bien comment les autres scientifiques me regardent. »

« Et alors !! s'écria Lavoisie très énervé, on s'en fiche de savoir comment ils vous regardent.

De toute façon, tout le monde vous déteste.

C'est comme ça, où je raconte tout à la citée, et, à mon avis, leur regard sera tout autre.

Et votre soi-disant amitié avec Sheppard sera terminée.

Comment réagira-t-il s'il découvrait que vous êtes un enfoiré de PD, et que vous ne pensez qu'à le mettre dans votre lit dès que vous le voyez. »

Sheppard se crispa sous le choc de ces révélations et dût faire un effort pour écouter la conversation jusqu'au bout sans s'en mêler.

« Taisez-vous, le coupa Rodney de nouveau effrayé, ne dites plus jamais ça. »

« Alors, continuez à me couvrir. Et donnez-moi donc cette nouvelle idée pour optimiser l'EEPZ d'Atlantis, et la solution, bien sûr, dit Lavoisie visiblement ravi de l'effet qu'il faisait à son supérieur, Elisabeth attend mon rapport demain. »

John entendit un dossier tombé sur un bureau.

« Merci, Docteur McKay , reprit Peter d'une voix extrêmement moqueuse, passez une bonne nuit. »

Sheppard vit Peter Lavoisie, visiblement ravi, un dossier dans la main, sortir de la petite salle, puis du laboratoire.

Il entendit McKay soupirer et murmurer : « Que vais-je faire ? Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Il va finir par me détruire et détruire ma si belle citée. »

« Alors battez-vous contre lui » entendit-il derrière lui.

Il se retourna brusquement, surpris, effrayé.

« Colonel » murmura-t-il.

« Ne le laissez pas vous traiter comme ça » reprit John, doucement mais fermement.

Rodney poussa un petit couinement et s'enfuit en courant dans les couloirs.

Il arriva dans sa chambre et s'accroupit devant son lit.

« Oh mon dieu, mon Dieu, mon Dieu, pensa-t-il.

Oh non, non.

Pas ça.

John était là.

Il a tout entendu.

Il sait tout.

Maintenant, il va me regardait avec dégout.

Il va me rejeter.

Il va m'expulser de l'équipe, me bannir de la citée, me renvoyer sur Terre comme une chose abjecte et ça sera fini, plus d'Atlantis, plus d'ami, plus de John…

Plus de John, plus d'Atlantis…

Calme-toi Rodney, calme.

Il m'a parlé tout à l'heure et il n'a pas eu l'air en colère.

Peut-être n'a-t-il pas entendu toute la conversation, juste la fin.

Oui c'est ça.

Il n'a pas entendu quand Peter a dit que j'étais homo, et que c'est lui que je voulais.

Il a juste compris que Peter me soutirait toutes mes découvertes.

Voilà c'est l'explication de la … gentillesse de John au labo.

Je vais devoir la jouer fine maintenant avec Sheppard.

Il va surement vouloir des explications.

Il faut que j'invente quelque chose…

Demain.

On verra demain.

Je suis fatigué.

Je vais dormir.

Demain, tout s'arrangera… ou tout finira. »

Il s'endormit tout habillé sur ses draps.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

My_Doctor_Who : toujours fidèle au poste Merci

Isajackson : bienvenue à toi. C'est une très bonne idée de reviewer (j'adore les reviews)

Rodney fut réveillé en sursaut par l'alarme d'Atlantis.

Il mit son communicateur à son oreille et sortit en courant de sa chambre, bousculant au passage deux, trois personnes.

Il appela en même temps la salle de commande : « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Une surchauffe de importante de l'EEPZ. C'est anormal. » lui répondit le technicien de garde.

« J'y vais » dit McKay.

Il courut vers la salle de l'EEPZ.

Il y trouva Peter Lavoisie, complètement paniqué.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » lui demanda McKay surpris.

« J'ai rien fait. J'ai juste voulu appliqué ce que vous aviez noté dans votre rapport d'optimisation de l'EEPZ » répondit le scientifique toujours secoué.

McKay s'approcha du tableau de commande, maître de lui.

« Vous rigolez. Vous avez poussé l'induction des parallèles biphasées à 70%. J'avais noté 30% maximum. » s'exclama Rodney en colère, le poussant de devant la console.

« Oui. J'ai juste voulu optimiser au maximum, dit Peter, pédant et énervé par l'attitude de Rodney, vous êtes tellement timoré dans vos calculs. »

« Imbécile » lui répondit hargneusement Rodney, tout en pianotant rapidement sur les consoles.

Peter s'approcha dangereusement de Rodney sans que celui-ci n'y fasse attention.

Il était concentré.

Il devait sauver son Atlantis de la destruction que causerait l'explosion d'un EEPZ poussé à fond.

Il lutta quelques minutes avec les programmes de sécurité Anciens.

Puis l'alarme s'éteignit.

Rodney poussa un soupir et s'appuya sur la console.

« Voilà. J'ai réussi. Tout va rentrer dans l'ordre maintenant. » souffla-t-il, soulagé.

Peter repoussa violemment Rodney.

« Ne dites plus jamais que je suis un imbécile » dit-il très en colère.

Rodney tomba à terre.

Assis sur ses fesses, abasourdi, il leva la tête vers lui.

Avant même qu'il est pu répliquer, Zelenka, suivi par une équipe de scientifiques et de militaires, entra dans la pièce.

« C'est sa faute, cria Lavoisie, visiblement hors de lui, je l'ai trouvé en train de manipuler cette console. Je lui ai dit d'arrêter, mais il ne m'a pas écouté. J'ai dû le repousser pour atteindre la console et arrêter la surchauffe de l'EEPZ. »

Tous dans la salle le regardèrent ébahis.

« C'est vrai ? » questionna Zelenka incrédule.

Rodney déglutit.

Il hésita, regarda Lavoisie et murmura un petit oui.

Radeck grommela dans sa langue natale, jeta un coup d'œil au relevé de la console de commande et s'en alla sans rajouter un mot.

Une heure plus tard, dans la salle de réunion, Peter Lavoisie réexpliqua mot pour mot sa version de l'incident.

John, Zelenka, le colonel Caldwell, Elisabeth et Carson l'écoutaient attentivement.

Rodney était assis sur sa chaise, la tête basse, essayant de disparaître.

Quand Peter se tut, Elisabeth se tourna vers son chef scientifique : « confirmez-vous cette version des faits ? »

« Oui » répondit timidement McKay.

On entendit un grognement et un léger raclement de chaise venant de la direction de Sheppard.

Celui-ci commençait à s'agiter.

« Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ? » questionna durement la responsable d'Atlantis, ignorant l'interruption du militaire.

Rodney regarda Peter et baissa de nouveau les yeux.

Il y avait lu toutes les menaces que Peter ne pouvait formuler à voix haute.

Cet échange de regard n'échappa pas à Sheppard.

« Défendez-vous, McKay » gronda-t-il.

McKay se tourna vers Sheppard, puis vers Elisabeth et murmura « je n'ai aucune excuse. »

« Bien, dit Elisabeth, implacable, Docteur McKay vous êtes relevé de vos fonctions avec effet immédiat. Zelenka fera l'intérim le temps que l'on nomme un nouveau chef scientifique. Vous partirez avec le Dedalus demain. Une fois sur Terre, on vous assignera un nouveau poste. Cette dernière erreur était celle de trop. »

Rodney sortit de la salle, désespéré.

Il venait de perdre le respect de ses collègues et son travail sur Atlantis.

Et John ne voudra certainement plus jamais lui adresser la parole.

Elisabeth était très déçue par l'attitude et l'incompétence de ces derniers temps de son ex-chef scientifique.

Il avait pourtant travaillé dur et avec succès pendant cette année si difficile, coupée de la Terre.

Puis depuis un mois, il s'était complètement écroulé, enchaînant les erreurs.

Il n'avait pas résisté au stress.

Heureusement que Lavoisie et Zelenka avaient été là pour pallier ses faiblesses.

Carson était triste de perdre un ami.

D'un autre côté, son attitude, ces derniers temps, était de protéger Peter Lavoisie.

Ce pourrait-il qu'il défende encore Peter ?

Mais dans ce cas, Peter n'aurait pas enfoncé encore plus Rodney si celui-ci l'aidait…

Zelenka était perplexe.

McKay n'était pas aussi incompétent et négligeant qu'il le laissait croire.

De ça, il en était sûr.

Il ne s'était jamais trompé sur les capacités d'une personne.

Ce pourrait-il qu'il n'est pas toutes les données en main pour analyser et comprendre la situation actuelle ?

Sheppard était en colère contre Rodney.

Il ne s'était pas défendu.

Pourquoi McKay ne combattait pas ce chantage ?

Pourquoi avait-il aussi peur que l'on découvre qu'il était homo ?

Quelle importance cela avait-il ?

Jamais le Rodney McKay d'avant, son meilleur ami, n'aurait mis en péril si précieuse citée d'Atlantis pour une peccadille.

Cette histoire avec Lavoisie devait être vraiment sérieuse pour son scientifique, pour que celui-ci se laisse autant dépasser.

Rodney passa sa journée enfermé dans ses quartiers.

Il rangeait consciencieusement ses affaires.

Il refusait de se laisser envahir par son désespoir de ne plus être le gardien protecteur d'Atlantis.

Demain, il demanderait des cartons pour son départ.

Un nouveau départ, loin de Peter Lavoisie et de ses menaces.

Loin de John Sheppard et de ses espoirs.

TBC

O lecteur de l'ombre, vois la lumière et envoie moi un message. PPLLLLLEEAAAASSSSSEEEE


	5. Chapter 5

Isajackson : pourquoi roro ne s'est pas défendu ? Ahh bonne question

zaika : bienvenue et voici la suite

Le soir arriva lentement, quand son ventre le rappela à ses bons souvenirs.

Il n'avait pas mangé depuis la veille.

Un exploit en d'autre circonstance.

De l'inconscience dans son cas, il allait tomber malade s'il ne mangeait pas, foutu hypoglycémie.

Le petit-déjeuner avait été oublié, remplacé par un sauvetage de la citée et une surchauffe d'EEPZ.

Pour le déjeuner, la faim l'avait fui après son renvoi.

Il décida d'attendre que le réfectoire est été déserté par tous les membres de l'expédition, pour y récupérer un petit quelque chose à grignoter dans sa chambre.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par la sonnette de sa porte.

« Je ne suis pas là et je ne veux voir personne » cria-t-il à l'importun.

La porte s'ouvrit.

« Sheppard, je ne veux voir personne. Et je vous interdis d'utiliser votre gêne Ancien pour ouvrir ma porte. » lança-t-il furieux.

Le colonel entra dans la chambre, les bras chargés d'un plateau de victuailles.

« Carson s'inquiète pour votre santé » dit calmement John, ignorant totalement la voix hostile de McKay.

« Remerciez Carson pour moi et maintenant au revoir. » répliqua froidement Rodney, lui prenant le plateau des mains pour le poser sur son bureau.

« Ce n'est pas contre moi qu'il faut vous battre, mais contre Lavoisie. Pourquoi vous ne vous êtes pas défendu ? » répliqua Sheppard, s'énervant.

« Ca ne vous regarde pas. » répondit Rodney sur le même ton.

« Il vous fait du chantage, reprit Sheppard, ça je l'ai compris. Je soupçonne même que l'incident de ce matin est de sa faute.

Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi vous jouez son jeu.

Vous êtes mon meilleur ami et le fait de s'avoir que vous préférer les hommes ne me concerne en rien. Vous restez le Docteur Rodney McKay. Le meilleur scientifique des deux galaxies. Le protecteur d'Atlantis. »

Ce petit discours laissa Rodney bouche bée.

Sheppard avait repris les mots même qu'il utilisait pour se désigner mais surtout il le considérait comme son meilleur ami.

Et il se fichait qu'il soit homo…

Il se précipita vers John et embrassa durement ses lèvres, comme pour le punir.

John, surpris, recula, le repoussant doucement.

« Vous croyez toujours que ça ne vous dérange pas ? Que ça ne vous concerne pas ? » demanda Rodney.

John hésita puis répondit durement : « Oui. J'ai entendu votre dispute avec Lavoisie hier soir. Je sais que vous avez des sentiments pour moi.

Mais ça ne nous à jamais empêcher d'être ami, ni vous d'être compétent dans votre job.

Ce que vous ressentez ne regarde que vous.

Alors réveillez-vous, McKay, et battez-vous. »

« Non ! Je ne peux pas, répondit-il en s'éloignant au fond de la pièce, tête basse, comment je pourrai agir comme si tout était comme avant.

Je sais comment vous aller réagir quand vous aurez compris réellement ce que mes sentiments vont impliquer dans notre relation de tous les jours.

J'ai trop souffert déjà et je ne veux pas recommencer...

Je connais Peter depuis le début de mes années fac.

C'était un étudiant brillant, mais fainéant.

Il a fini par être largué en cours.

Je l'ai un peu aidé à rattraper son retard.

Il m'attirait beaucoup…

Je faisais tout pour le lui cacher…

C'était une des coqueluches de la fac.

Mais il a vite découvert mon secret.

Le plus important et le plus intime de ma vie d'homme : je suis gay.

Au début, il n'a rien dit, faisant même croire que je pouvais l'intéresser, que les filles c'était pour l'esbroufe.

J'étais totalement subjugué… et jeune… et stupide…

Je lui donnais toutes mes découvertes et expériences.

Je lui ai envoyé des lettres on ne peut plus explicite sur ce que je ressentais pour lui.

Il les a acceptées avec son magnifique sourire.

Je lui faisais ses devoirs pendant qu'il s'amusait.

Je me persuadais qu'il devait donner le change auprès de ses copains.

Il n'avait pourtant jamais fait un geste vers moi.

Ses notes ont rapidement remonté et les miennes ont baissé.

Les profs ne me soutenaient plus : je travaillais énormément et pourtant j'avais des mauvaises notes.

Un de mes professeurs, que j'idolâtrais, m'a même dit que je n'étais pas si doué que ça, que je devais revoir mes prétentions à la baisse.

J'ai pris conscience que je me détruisais sur le plan scolaire.

J'ai donc dit à Peter que j'arrêtais tout, je continuerai à l'aider mais pas au détriment de mon futur professionnel.

C'est ce jour là que j'ai vu le véritable visage de Lavoisie.

Une de mes lettres a commencé à circuler dans la fac.

C'était Peter qui l'avait diffusée.

Il faisait des beaux discours sur son charme irrésistible.

Il pouvait faire craquer tout le monde, de la pom-pom girl, qu'il baisait sans complexe, au sale petit PD, qu'il voulait attraper pour lui donner une bonne leçon.

Ca a fait rire toute la fac, et en même temps je voyais tous ces regards dégoutés quand les étudiants parlaient de cette histoire entre eux.

Ce qui m'a sauvé, c'est que mes lettres étaient signées d'un M.R., pour Meredith Rodney.

J'avais appris mon vrai nom à Peter et il m'avait dit le trouver charmant ; encore un mensonge pour se moquer de moi.

Donc personne ne savait que les lettres venaient de moi.

J'ai demandé des comptes à Peter et il m'a dit le fond de sa pensée : il me détestait et il me trouvait répugnant.

Mais j'avais aussi mon utilité, je lui faisais ses devoirs.

J'ai cru avoir eu le cœur brisé à l'époque.

L'homme que j'aimais me voyait comme une chose répugnante, mais pratique.

Je ne savais plus quoi faire.

Alors il m'a proposé un deal : en échange de son silence, je devais faire son mémoire pour son doctorat.

Il a été reçu avec les honneurs et a eu le job que je convoitais.

Mais il continuait à m'appeler et à me harceler pour que je lui résolve ses problèmes.

Quand on m'a proposé un poste au SGC, je pensais enfin m'éloigner de lui définitivement.

Secret défense, il ne pouvait pas me retrouver.

Et quand Atlantis est arrivée, je pensais en être totalement débarrassé : j'étais dans une autre galaxie.

Toute cette histoire était derrière moi.

J'ai rayé son nom plusieurs fois des listes que m'envoyait le SGC.

Mais Radek a fini par l'embaucher, il ne savait pas.

Si Lavoisie parle, je perdrai toute crédibilité et tout respect de la communauté scientifique.

Ils seront tous dégoutés, comme les étudiants de la fac.

Mon malheur a été de tomber amoureux du beau gosse du coin, hétéro à 100%. Ca ne vous rappelle pas quelque chose ?

Mes années fac ne recommenceront pas.

Je le refuse.

Maintenant je vais quitter cet enfer.

Je regretterai Atlantis, mais je sais que vous la protègerez, colonel.

Et Radek pourra vous aider.

Vous n'aurez plus à supporter ma détestable présence.

Tout s'arrange.

Pour tout le monde. »

« Rien ne s'arrange, vous ne faites que fuir, répliqua John furieux, vous appelez enfer Atlantis uniquement pour vous trouvez une excuse à votre lâcheté.

Ce n'est pas votre genre.

Et pour ce qui est du respect de vos collègues, croyez-vous que ce dont vous vous accusez va leur laisser une bonne impression de vos compétences. »

« Vous ne me connaissez pas » hurla Rodney la voix chevrotante, le regardant.

« Si je pense vous connaître, dit doucement Sheppard, vous croyez que si tout le monde découvre votre préférence sexuel pour les hommes, plus personne ne voudra bosser avec vous et que tous renieront vos compétences.

Comme Lavoisie à l'époque, et indirectement votre prof préféré.

McKay ! Réveillez-vous.

C'est déjà le cas.

Depuis que cette petite frappe est arrivée, vous avez perdu l'estime de vos collègues.

Vous avez endossé absolument toutes ses fautes.

Ils vous croient déjà incompétent.

C'est quoi la différence avec ce que vous craignait le plus si l'autre abruti parlait. »

« Tous me regarderaient avec dégout. Je ne le supporterai pas. » répondit Rodney, baissant les yeux.

« On n'est plus dans les années 30. Aujourd'hui, l'homosexualité est accepté » s'exclama John s'énervant devant cette tête de mule.

« Même à l'armée américaine ? » questionna Rodney sûr de lui, le regardant à nouveau.

« Parce que vous croyez que cette stupide loi les empêche de vivre leur amour. Ils ne doivent pas le montrer publiquement, c'est tout. Chez eux et en vacances, ils ont le droit d'être comme les autres couples hétéro. Le tout c'est qu'ils ne le crient pas au sein de l'armée. » expliqua Sheppard.

« Moi, j'ai dû mal à accepter que d'autres personnes, que je connaisse et avec qui je travaille, sachent ce que je suis.

Je suis sûr qu'ils me jugeront.

C'était horrible à la fac.

Je croyais que tous le savaient.

Dès qu'ils me regardaient, je croyais voir dans leurs yeux toute l'horreur, le dégout, la répugnance que je pouvais leur inspirer.

Je pars demain avec le Dedalus me construire une nouvelle vie, loin de Lavoisie, loin d'Atlantis, loin de vous, loin de moi-même... » finit Rodney se détournant de Sheppard.

« Je ne baisserai pas les bras, Rodney, je prouverai que vous êtes manipulé par cet espèce de pourri. Et sans votre aide monsieur le défaitiste. » répliqua Sheppard.

« Vous ne réussirez pas sans expliquer le chantage ou alors Lavoisie parlera dès que vous l'aurez démasqué devant tout le monde. » répliqua Rodney effrayé.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce salaud de première ne parlera pas et ce chantage restera confidentiel. Je m'en charge.» répliqua John déterminé.

Rodney sourit timidement devant l'assurance de l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde.

« Puis-je vous demander une dernière chose avant que vous ne vous lanciez dans votre croisade perdu d'avance et que je m'envole avec le Dedalus. » dit Rodney fataliste.

John grogna puis acquiesça de la tête.

« Demain j'aurai disparu de votre vie. Je voudrai partir en emportant quelque chose de vous. Je voudrai vous embrasser, un vrai baiser. » expliqua Rodney en regardant John droit dans les yeux le cœur battant.

John hésita, puis sans un mot fit un pas vers le scientifique.

Celui-ci approcha doucement sa tête du militaire, lui laissant le temps de changer d'avis.

Il posa tendrement ses lèvres sur celles de John, s'attendant à ce qu'il recule.

Sheppard resta de marbre.

Enhardi, Rodney poussa alors légèrement la barrière de ses lèvres afin d'ouvrir la bouche de son amour et d'approfondit leur premier et dernier baiser.

La main de Rodney atterrit sur la nuque de John, quand à sa langue elle savourait son nouveau territoire pour cet ultime instant.

John recula et interrompit leur baiser, légèrement décontenancé.

« Merci pour ce cadeau d'adieu » dit Rodney, un léger sourire tremblant sur son visage.

« Il n'y a pas d'adieu qui tienne McKay. Vous resterez sur Atlantis, de grès ou de force. » répliqua Sheppard furieux.

Il sortit sur ces mots.

Rodney passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, revivant ce baiser tant souhaité.

Dix minutes plus tard, il mangea puis alla se coucher et dormit d'un sommeil apaisé comme cela ne lui était jamais arrivé.

Sheppard lui était parti directement au labo de Zelenka.

Sa croisade devait réussir.

Il ne voulait pas que Rodney quitte Atlantis.

C'était son meilleur ami et le scientifique avait besoin de lui, même s'il refusait toute aide.

Quand aux sentiments du scientifique à son égard, il les gèrerait plus tard.

Il trouva Radek plongeait dans les données de son écran d'ordinateur.

« Alors ? » demanda Sheppard.

« Vous aviez raison, colonel, répondit le scientifique, j'ai vérifié les emplois du temps et tous les enregistrements des incidents.

A chaque fois, qu'il y en avait un, Peter était présent et bien souvent seul.

Rodney ne venait que par la suite.

Les erreurs sont de ce bellâtre et McKay le couvrait.

J'ai même trouvé un rapport de Rodney sur l'optimisation de l'EEPZ dans le labo de Lavoisie. Il était couvert d'annotations complètement farfelues et dangereuses de ce scientifique de pacotille.

Je me suis bien fait avoir avec ses belles paroles et son sourire enjôleur.

Mais pourquoi Rodney ne le dénonce-t-il pas ?

Pourquoi accepte-t-il ce renvoi sans protester ?

Il ne peut quand même pas avoir l'envie de le couvrir encore. C'est Rodney McKay. »

« Lavoisie le fait chanter » expliqua Sheppard en colère.

Zelenka resta un moment bouche bée.

« Quoi ? Sur quoi ? » demanda-t-il toujours sous le coup de cette surprenante nouvelle.

« C'est un secret, d'où le chantage, dit Sheppard, mais il ne va pas s'en tirer à si bon compte. Comptez sur moi. »

Les mains de Sheppard se fermèrent en poings crispés, prêt à frapper.

« Commençons par trouver des témoins qui ont vu McKay dans les couloirs ce matin, au moment de l'incident, reprit John, il ne pouvait pas être à deux endroits différents en même temps. Après, je m'occupe de notre maitre-chanteur. »

« Je regrette vraiment d'avoir embaucher cette crapule. Même si il a très mauvais caractère, McKay est un vrai scientifique, un génie. » dit Radec qui continua à marmonner dans sa langue natale.

Sheppard sourit en entendant ce compliment : Rodney avait des amis fidèles, même si il ne le savait pas.

« Allons sauver notre génie » répliqua John, et il partit commencer son enquête, accompagné du tchèque.

Le lendemain, en milieu de matinée, Rodney avait terminé ses cartons.

Il appela l'officier responsable de la logistique du Dedalus pour que celui-ci s'occupe de transporter toutes ses affaires personnelles à bord du vaisseau.

Puis il attendit l'heure de son départ, dans sa chambre, résigné.

Il fut surpris en entendant son nom dans le haut-parleur : Elisabeth voulait le voir sur le champ dans la salle de réunion.

Il s'y rendit avec beaucoup d'appréhension : qu'avez fait Sheppard ? Peter avait-il parlé ?

Arrivé à destination, il découvrit Zelenka, John, Carson, le colonel Caldwell et bien sûr Elisabeth.

Si les trois premiers souriaient, confiants, les deux autres étaient un peu plus sombres.

Le Docteur Weir prit la parole : « Rodney, asseyez-vous, je vous prie. »

Une fois le scientifique assis, elle reprit : « le comité international et l'état-major américain ont établi, après enquête du Docteur Zelenka et du colonel Sheppard, que vous n'y êtes pour rien dans tous les incidents dont vous vous accusez depuis l'arrivée du docteur Lavoisie. En fait, vous le protégez parce qu'il vous fait chanter. »

Là, Rodney pâlit, un léger vertige le prit. Il regarda Sheppard le suppliant des yeux. John continuait de sourire.

« Personne dans cette pièce ne connaît votre secret Rodney, continua Elisabeth, à par le colonel Sheppard qui à ordre de ne le dévoiler à personne. Il a juré qu'il va résoudre ce problème avec vous et que plus personne n'aura d'emprise sur vous à ce sujet. Officiellement, le corps médical va établir que Peter Lavoisie est instable mentalement. Vous avez juste voulu protéger un vieil ami et que ça a échappé à votre contrôle. Le Docteur Lavoisie va être renvoyé sur Terre au SGC. Le Général O'Neill a demandé à disposer de lui. Vous, vous restez à votre poste. »

Elisabeth fit une pose et se rapprocha de Rodney, qui ne savait quelle attitude tenir.

« Mais comprenez-moi bien, dit-elle froidement, votre problème a intérêt à être résolu rapidement, et ne me refaite jamais un coup pareil. La prochaine fois je vous débarque. Fin de la réunion. »

Elle sortit suivi de Caldwell.

Carson et Zelenka félicitèrent leur ami, contents qu'il reste et que l'imposteur parte.

Resté seul avec John, Rodney demanda : « Vous m'expliquez maintenant. Je trouve que c'est un peu trop facile. »

« Bien sûr » répondit Sheppard souriant. Et il expliqua.

TBC

Comme vous devez vous en doutez : la fin c'est pour le prochain chapitre.


	6. Chapter 6

My-Doctor-Who : question « pâtée » j'espère que ça va te plaire...

Isajackson : McShep ou friendship... tel est la question.

Ticoeur : je suis vraiment heureuse que tu aimes cette fic. Je dois avouer que j'adore la tienne (1 femme, 2 hommes, 3 possibilités – tiens ce titre me rappelle un film...) et qu'à chaque fois j'attends la suite avec impatience (j'ai un chapitre de retard, je le lis dès ce soir)

Pour ce qui est de la review d'élusiive, je suis désolée pour lui, mais dans mon profil c'est bien spécifié le type de fic que j'écris. Dorénavant je le rajouterai dans les résumés. Je suis sûre qu'il ne lira pas ma réponse mais je la lui fais quand même : je sais qu'il y a des hommes fans de stargate (mon mari inclus) et mon type de fic est destiné à tout ceux qui aiment le slash, homme ou femme. Tu n'aimes pas, et bien passe ton chemin. Il existe de nombreuses fic non slash, et si tu les as toutes lu, tu n'as qu'à en écrire une toi-même sur ce que tu aimes. Je ne veux pas moi non plus créer de polémique, chacun aime ce qu'il aime. Sans rencune.

Bon après les réponses des reviews, voici la SUITEUH et fin (snif)

Bonne lecture

« Je suis allé voir Zelenka après notre discussion hier soir.

Nous sommes tombés d'accord : vous êtes peut-être arrogant et imbu de vous-même, jamais vous ne tenteriez une expérience dangereuse sans en demander d'abord l'accord à Elisabeth. Surtout si elle peut mettre en danger la citée et ses habitants.

Radec a fait quelques recherches.

Il a pu ainsi prouver que vous protégiez constamment Lavoisie de ses erreurs.

Nous avons aussi posé quelques questions et trouvé rapidement des témoins qui vous avaient vu dans un couloir, éloigné de la salle des EEPZ, pendant l'alarme se déchainait pour signaler le problème d'hier matin.

Vous ne pouviez être à deux endroits différents.

D'ailleurs Rodney, il va falloir apprendre à vous excuser lorsque vous bousculez quelqu'un. »

« Et Peter ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas dévoilé ce qu'il sait ? » demanda Rodney.

« Attendez Rodney. Ne soyez pas impatient, dit John.

J'ai tout raconté à Elisabeth, sans lui dire quel était le sujet du chantage bien sûr.

Elle a été très surprise et très furieuse, comme vous avez pu le constater.

Elle voulait absolument que je lui dise ce que vous vouliez cacher.

Vous auriez dû nous en parler avant que la situation ne dégénère et ne mette Atlantis en danger. »

« Oui, bon, passons » dit Rodney impatient, faisant signe de la main d'enchainer.

« Elle a contacté le Général O'Neill pour clarifier la situation avec le SGC.

Je refusais de parler.

Elle avait parié sur le fait que le SGC me ferait plier.

Elle a perdu.

Le général et Elisabeth ont pas mal discuté.

Et ils sont tombés d'accord.

Je dois désormais obéissance complète à Elisabeth et vous vous gardez votre poste » enchaina John tout sourire.

« Le général a accepté comme ça ? Sans plus d'explication ? » demanda surpris le scientifique.

Là, John hésita : « Non. Pas vraiment. Il a fait sortir Elisabeth et m'a forcé à tout avouer. »

Il repensa à son explication avec le général.

FLASH BACK

« Colonel » dit le général Jack O'Neill.

« Général » y répondit John.

« Sheppard vous vous foutez de moi et j'ai horreur de ça » gronda O'Neill.

John se raidit.

Même si le général ne se trouvait pas physiquement dans la salle et que Sheppard ne le voyait qu'au travers d'un écran, son autorité se faisait sentir.

Malgré des millions de milliards de kilomètres qui les séparaient, John se sentit mal à l'aise sous le regard furieux de son supérieur.

Il ne faut pas croire que la télé rapetisse tout le monde et diminue le pouvoir de persuasion.

« J'aimerai bien connaître le grand secret du Docteur Rodney McKay, qui vous empêche de répondre à une requête légitime du Docteur Weir.

McKay est l'homme le plus arrogant que je connaisse.

Il ne se laisserait jamais rabaisser par qui que se soit.

Alors j'aimerai bien savoir ce qui fait si peur à McKay pour céder aussi facilement devant le premier blanc-bec venu. » reprit O'Neill, d'un ton, un tout petit cran seulement, plus aimable.

John reprit la parole, hésitant au début, puis fermement.

Il expliqua toute l'histoire telle qui la connaissait, sans rien cacher.

« Je n'aurai jamais cru ça du Docteur McKay. »s'exclama Jack surpris.

John se vexa.

« Tout le monde a le droit d'aimer qui il veut » dit-il légèrement furieux, défendant son ami.

O'Neill le regarda amusé.

« Sa déclaration d'amour et son baiser vous ont-il fait tourner la tête, colonel ? » reprit-il.

Sheppard rougit et voulut répondre mais le général, ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion :

« Rassurez-vous, John, je ne parlais pas de ses préférences sexuelles.

Je m'en fiche.

Non, je parlais du caractère de McKay.

Je l'imaginais plus combatif, quelque soit la situation.

Il ne sait jamais laisser marcher sur les pieds par qui que ce soit au SGC.

Même quand il avait tort. »

Ravi que le général prenne aussi bien les choses, Sheppard acquiesça et renchérit : « Pareil sur Atlantis. Je pense que Lavoisie a vraiment dû lui en faire baver à la Fac, plus que ce que Rodney ne veut bien l'avouer. Peut-être a-t-il d'ailleurs inconsciemment oublié certains détails, qu'ils le font agir aujourd'hui comme un lâche devant cette petite ordure, qui en a profité ce dernier mois. »

« Ouais, dit Jack dubitatif, je veux parler à ce Docteur Lavoisie. Je veux vérifier qu'il n'y est pas autre chose. »

« Oui, mon général. » s'exclame John rassuré.

Toute cette histoire sera bientôt finie.

« Je veux que vous soyez présent. Je suis sûr que vous mourez d'envie d'avoir une explication avec ce scientifique. Et ça peut aider... » termina O'Neill énigmatique.

John allait sortir de la pièce quand le général le rappela.

« Quand toute cette histoire sera terminée, d'une manière ou d'une autre, vous devrez une obéissance complète à Elisabeth comme si c'était moi qui parle. OK ? »

« A vos ordres, monsieur » répondit Sheppard en faisant le salut militaire.

FIN FLASH BACK

Rodney avait pali en entendant les derniers mots de John « tout avouer » et forma un « non » avec sa bouche.

« Rodney, rassurez-vous, se précipita de dire le militaire devant l'expression de son ami, seul le général connaît la vérité.

Il a demandé à parler à Lavoisie en tête-à-tête. »

FLASH BACK

Peter avait été convoqué par Elisabeth.

Il était arrivé au bureau en fanfaronnant tout au long du chemin, sûr qu'il allait être félicité d'avoir empêché McKay de faire exploser la citée.

Peut-être même allait-il être promu responsable du département de recherche et des sciences

Sûr de lui, il frappa à la porte.

Le « Entrez » froid et sec lui enleva le sourire des lèvres, mais après tout, Elisabeth avait de bonnes raisons d'être furieuse, contre Rodney évidemment, pas contre lui.

Jamais McKay n'aurait avoué la vérité à qui que ce soit.

Il avait trop honte d'être une petite tapette.

Il faut dire qu'il ne l'avait pas loupé à l'époque de la fac.

De plus, il avait gardé quelques preuves : de jolies lettres d'amour, signées MR sur lesquelles on reconnaitrait sans problème l'écriture de Rodney, et surtout les photos.

Quelle bonne idée il avait eu ce jour-là de rajouter une petite pilule dans le verre de Rodney avant de l'emmener dans un club échangiste homo.

McKay avait été très coopératif, complètement shooté.

Les photos ne laissaient aucun doute sur le fait que Rodney était passé par toutes les positions possibles.

C'est donc d'une main confiante qu'il ouvrit la porte du bureau d'Elisabeth.

« Lavoisie, dit-elle en le reconnaissant et en se levant, accompagnez-moi. Le général O'Neill veut vous parler. »

Le sourire de Peter réapparut encore plus éclatant que précédemment.

Le grand patron voulait le féliciter en personne.

C'était sûr maintenant il aurait le poste de McKay.

Il entra dans la pièce.

Il se retourna surpris quand Elisabeth, restée dehors, referma la porte.

Il était seul à ce qu'il pouvait voir, la pièce était sombre.

Il laissa ses yeux s'habituer à la pénombre, puis se dirigea vers une chaise.

Il s'assit et fixa le large écran face à lui : O'Neill venait d'apparaître.

« Bonjour, Général » dit-il respectueusement.

« Docteur » répondit distraitement Jack, farfouillant les dossiers sur son bureau.

« Ah, s'exclama-t-il, le voilà. »

Et il montra un dossier à Lavoisie.

« Votre dossier, expliqua-t-il, voyons voir.

Diplômé d'une faculté renommée.

Bonne recrue pour l'entreprise qui vous a embauché à votre sortie de la fac.

Un petit passage à vide, case chômage entre autre, de 2002 à l'année dernière.

Vous avez été transféré au SGC grâce à l'appui d'une chercheuse, une ex je suppose.

Puis Zelenka vous prend dans son équipe sur Atlantis.

Vous y faites des étincelles.

Votre dossier est-il exact ? »

« Eh oui… sauf pour le passage à vide. J'ai eu quelques ennuis … » commença Peter perplexe.

« Oui, je sais, coupa le militaire, vous avez eu des difficultés à joindre McKay pour qu'il résolve vos problèmes à votre place. Le SGC ne laisse pas les coordonnées de leurs personnels au premier venu. »

« Quoi ? Mais non ! » se défendit Peter nerveux, se demandant comment le Général était au courant.

« Laissons-là cette affaire, coupa de nouveau le général, ce n'est pas le sujet du jour.

Que savez-vous sur le Docteur Rodney McKay pour que cela perturbe autant son efficacité dans le travail.

Il a quand même failli faire exploser un EEPZ, et croyez-moi, on en trouve pas à tous les coins de rue. »

« Je… je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire. » balbutia Lavoisie, légèrement effrayé.

Jack sourit, lui fit un clin d'œil et dit :

« Ayez confiance en moi.

Ne vous demandez pas comment, mais je sais que vous avez fait chanter McKay.

Et je m'en fiche. Complètement.

Vous faites parti de mon équipe, du SGC, et vous l'avez fait dans votre intérêt.

Il n'y a donc pas haute trahison envers la Terre.

Je passe l'éponge là-dessus si vous me raconter toute l'histoire.

Je ne veux pas d'un scientifique faible, et qui s'effondre dès que l'on apprend son petit secret.

Il nous faut des hommes, des vrais, pour cette expédition.

Si quelqu'un d'autre, alien ou humain, apprend quoique ce soit sur McKay, ils peuvent le pousser à agir contre les intérêts de la Terre et d'Atlantis.

C'est pour ça que vous devez me parler.

Il me faut les preuves nécessaires pour virer définitivement McKay du programme SGC.

Et grâce à vous, je vais pouvoir le faire. »

Peter se sentit gonfler d'orgueil.

Le général O'Neill le comprenait : McKay n'était qu'un lâche, même pas un homme.

En plus, O'Neill n'avait pas l'air de lui en vouloir pour le chantage.

Au contraire, ne venait-il pas à mots couverts de le féliciter d'avoir découvert que Rodney était un faible et pouvait être manipulé quand on connaissait un petit secret ou deux sur lui.

Il n'hésita plus et se mit à parler.

Il raconta sa version des faits de l'époque fac.

Il avait découvert, par hasard, que McKay était homosexuel, « une sale petite pédale ».

Il s'en était aperçu à la manière dont Rodney le déshabillait littéralement du regard, l'œil lubrique, à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient en cours.

« Cela me mettait mal à l'aise. C'était un ami. Je ne savais pas comment réagir. » disait Peter.

Puis un jour il avait eu la confirmation, Rodney avait essayé de l'embrasser alors qu'ils étaient seuls sur une expérience, « c'était dégueulasse ».

Il termina ses explications le visage transfiguré.

Fini le sourire avenant, il était remplacé par une expression de réel dégout, la bouche tordue.

Il se tourna vers le général, son sourire réapparut.

Le général le regardait avec une expression horrifiée et catastrophée.

« Vous voyez ce que j'ai dû subir, lança Peter confiant, je vois à votre expression que vous me comprenez. »

Le général toussota et se reprit.

« Oui… Bon, balbutia-t-il, je vous comprends. Par contre, vous ne tenez McKay que par des mots ? Je ne le pensais pas aussi lâche, si des simples mots lui font peur… »

Il s'arrêta et dévisagea attentivement Lavoisie.

« Non, il n'y a pas que les mots. Je le vois sur votre visage. Qu'avez-vous d'autre ? Quelles sont les véritables preuves qui font trembler McKay ? » demanda intensivement Jack.

« Il n'y a rien d'autre, Général, je vous le jure. » répondit Peter innocemment.

Il n'allait quand même pas donner toutes les clefs de son chantage sur une simple demande, même si elle émanait d'un général.

Les photos étaient son chef-d'œuvre, le pilier de sa vie. Et les lettres, un petit bonus.

« Oh, allons ! Un petit gars futé comme vous, encouragea O'Neill.

« Non, non, répondit Peter, je vous assure géné… »

Il fut interrompu par un mouvement dans son dos.

Il se retourna et se retrouva face au Colonel Sheppard.

« Co…Colonel » balbutia Lavoisie apeuré.

Un rictus déformait le visage du militaire.

Peter ressentait toute la haine que dégageait John.

Il se leva.

« Je ne savais pas que vous étiez présent. Je ne vous avez pas vu, dit Peter reprenant confiance, je suis désolé que vous ayez appris de cette manière que le Docteur McKay était PD. »

Il fit un pas vers le colonel.

« Sachez aussi qu'il s'est venté devant moi d'être attiré par vous et qu'il finirait par vous mettre dans son lit, avec votre consentement ou non. Je suis désolé que votre ami vous ait trahi de cette façon. » finit-il en tendant une main rassurante vers John pour toucher son épaule.

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir son geste.

Sheppard lui attrapa la main et lui tordit le poigné.

Le scientifique se retrouva rapidement à genoux, le bras tendu et tordu.

Sheppard ne lâcha pas prise.

« Au risque de me répéter, reprit O'Neill qui ne perdait pas une miette de ce spectacle, quelles sont les preuves que vous détenez ? Vous avez intérêt de répondre car, voyez-vous, je ne pourrai pas empêcher Sheppard de vous rosser. Je ne suis pas présent physiquement. »

Peter réfléchit rapidement.

Sheppard était un militaire entrainé, il pourrait lui casser le bras sans trop d'effort.

Mais parce que justement c'était un militaire, il n'oserait jamais lui faire vraiment mal devant son supérieur, cela briserait sa carrière.

Oh et puis c'était peut-être aussi une mise en scène, un coup monté pour lui faire peur.

Si jamais il lui faisait vraiment mal, comment ils l'expliqueraient aux autres membres d'Atlantis.

Non il devait tenir bon, ils ne savaient rien et ne lui feraient rien.

« Général, souffla-t-il, dite lui de me lâcher, s'il vous plait. »

La petite supplique de Lavoisie fit sourire O'Neill.

Pas si coriace ce Lavoisie, il va vite craquer.

« Colonel, lâchez-le, dit Jack, alors ? »

Peter ramena rapidement son bras contre sa poitrine, tout en le massant de son autre main, quand John obéit en grognant.

« Général, reprit Peter, je souhaite porter plainte contre le colonel Sheppard, il m'a pratiquement brisé le bras. »

« Votre plainte sera dûment enregistrée, répondit O'Neill, quand vous m'aurez dit ce que je veux savoir. »

« J'ai déjà répondu à votre question » s'énerva Lavoisie en commençant à se relever.

Une fois encore, il ne put finir son geste, un coup de pied magistral venait de l'atteindre dans le gras du ventre, lui coupant la respiration.

« Docteur Lavoisie, reprit le général, je crois que vous ne prenez pas au sérieux la forte envie du colonel de vous rendre, physiquement, tous les coups que vous avez donné au Docteur McKay, en le faisant chanter toutes ces années.

Qu'est-ce qu'on ne fait pas par amitié, n'est-ce pas ?

John vous déteste cordialement.

Je suis sur Terre, je ne pourrai pas le retenir encore bien longtemps avec des mots.

Je vous conseille de répondre franchement et sans mentir à toutes mes questions. »

Un cri répondit à ces paroles : John écrasait, sous sa Ranger, la main de Lavoisie, que celui-ci avait eu la malencontreuse idée de poser par terre pour se relever.

Sheppard soulagea un peu la pression, sans pour autant laisser à Lavoisie assez d'espace pour retirer se main.

« D'accord, d'accord. J'ai des photos… des photos compromettantes. Et des lettres. Arrêtez, vous me faites mal, arrêtez. » supplia Peter, tentant tant bien que mal de soulager sa main en se tortillant aux pieds du colonel.

Sheppard jeta un coup d'œil à O'Neill qui lui fit un petit signe de la tête.

Il relâcha la main de Lavoisie, le releva durement, avant de le pousser sur sa chaise pour qu'il s'asseye.

Puis il recula et re-disparut dans l'ombre.

Peter se retourna vivement et jeta des regards apeurés autour de lui.

Au début, il ne vit pas Sheppard, puis il finit par distinguer sa silhouette dans un recoin particulièrement sombre de la pièce.

Avec ses vêtements foncés, il était pratiquement invisible.

« Peter… Peter, appela O'Neill, ne vous inquiétez plus de Sheppard. Dites-moi où sont les lettres, les photos, les négatifs et toutes les copies. »

Peter tarda à répondre.

Il sursauta, le souffle de John était au creux de son oreille, ses mains étaient posées sur ses épaules.

« Répondez » murmura le colonel.

Et il se mit à faire des allers-retours derrière Peter, comme un lion en cage n'attendant qu'une occasion pour sauter sur une proie.

« Dans… dans mes quartiers » finit par dire Lavoisie, que la peur paralysait petit à petit.

« Où ? » demanda sèchement Jack.

Il était dégouté par cette petite ordure et ne lui cachait plus.

« Dans le tiroirs de mes chaussettes » répondit le scientifique, complètement apeuré et anéanti.

C'était fini pour lui, il s'en rendait compte maintenant.

Il aurait de la chance si un jour il sortait du placard où on allait le mettre.

« Bien, nous allons vérifier, dit Jack, Sheppard, allez-y. Je surveille cet imbécile. »

John sortit et laissa ses instructions au garde.

Puis il couru dans les couloirs direction les quartiers du maître-chanteur.

Il ouvrit la porte sans difficulté et se mit au travail.

Il fouilla toute la chambre, jetant, cassant, déchirant, les effets personnels de Lavoisie sans aucun remord.

Il trouva ce qu'il cherchait : lettres, photos, négatifs.

Les photos l'emplirent d'une haine jamais éprouvée jusqu'à présent.

Il crispa ses poings, le visage de Rodney était parfaitement visible.

On voyait de suite que le scientifique était drogué sur la plupart des photos.

Mais sur d'autres, sûrement prise à la fin de cette ignoble farce, les yeux de Rodney reflétaient toute l'horreur qu'il avait éprouvée, quand la drogue se dissipait et qu'il avait pris conscience de ce qu'on lui avait fait subir.

Il retourna vite dans la salle de réunion où l'attendaient le général O'Neill et Peter Lavoisie.

Il jeta photos et lettres, pêle-mêle sur la table et s'approcha rapidement du scientifique, le poing levé.

Peter recula le plus qu'il put, mais dû s'arrêter quand il se cogna à la table.

Le poing de Sheppard percuta sans aucune difficulté la joue de sa cible, lui faisant sauter une dent au passage.

La bouche de Lavoisie s'emplit de sang et il s'effondra par terre.

Le gout métallique lui donna un haut le cœur.

Il ne pouvait voir du sang, d'autant plus si c'était le sien, sans se sentir malade.

« Sheppard arrêtez tout de suite » hurla le général.

John ne l'écouta pas, complètement absorbé par la tâche qu'il s'était donné.

Il frappa encore une fois Lavoisie, cette fois-ci du pied, dans le ventre.

« John, stop, ordonna Jack, sinon je vire McKay. »

En entendant cette menace, Sheppard s'arrêta immédiatement.

Il regarda la larve au sol qui se tenait le ventre en gémissant comme une grosse truie.

Il se retourna vers l'écran et regarda le général empli de colère.

« Vous allez me le coller dans une cabine du Dedalus, déclara sèchement O'Neill, interdiction à quiconque de le voir et de lui parler.

Le médecin du Dedalus l'examinera avant le départ en votre présence.

Je veux que vous détruisiez les photos et les lettres.

Lavoisie, vous avez ordre de ne parler à personne.

Je viendrai vous accueillir en personne à votre retour sur Terre.

Si vous voulez espérer revoir un jour le soleil, vous avez intérêt de vous tenir à carreau pendant le voyage.

J'espère que la petite leçon du colonel ne vous a pas rendu sourd. »

« Non…non… général, pas un mot. J'ai mal, gémit Lavoisie en pleurant.

L'ignorant superbement, le général continua : « Colonel, je vous laisse la responsabilité du Docteur McKay. Il doit se réconcilier avec lui-même, et ne plus se laisser influencer par un quelconque chantage. Vous devrez vous en assurer. Au moindre problème, vous pourrez dire adieu à votre carrière et McKay sera débarqué. »

« A vos ordres Général, je m'occupe de McKay. Je vous promets que plus personne ne le fera chanter. Je vous en fais le serment. » dit John réprimant son envie de sourire.

Rodney allait récupérer son poste, c'est tout ce qui comptait.

« Appelez-moi Elisabeth je dois la convaincre maintenant. Je ne pense pas que j'aurai trop de soucis. » expliqua Jack.

« Général… » hésita John.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Sheppard, lui répondit confiant le général, le secret de Rodney ne sera pas dévoilé, à personne. Officiellement, les dossiers mentionneront juste que notre petite ordure ici présente à une maladie mentale et que son grand ami Rodney l'irascible le protégeait. Je pense que plus d'un vont être étonné par cet aspect caché de la personnalité de McKay. »

« Merci Général O'Neill » dit Sheppard souriant.

Puis il prit les photos-négatifs-lettres sur la table, les fourra dans sa veste, attrapa Lavoisie et le força à marcher direction le Dedalus.

Arrivé devant la cabine qui lui était assigné, il ouvrit la porte et le poussa sans ménagement.

Peter s'affala au sol.

John s'approcha et lui envoya un coup de pied final dans les parties génitales.

Peter hurla, les larmes aux yeux.

« De la part de Rodney » murmura-t-il au scientifique, quand celui-ci se calma.

Il sortit de la cabine sans se retourner et ferma la porte à clef.

FIN FLASH BACK

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a dit, ajouta innocemment John, mais Lavoisie est ressorti tremblant de peur.

D'ailleurs, il m'a donné ça pour vous.

Il m'a dit que c'était ses excuses.

Depuis il s'est enfermé dans une cabine du Dedalus et ne veux parler à personne.»

John tendait une enveloppe à Rodney.

Celui-ci la prit avec appréhension et l'entrouvrit.

Il vit les lettres, les photos et les négatifs, son pire cauchemar était enfin fini.

Il referma vite l'enveloppe avant que Sheppard n'ait l'idée d'y jeter un coup d'œil.

Le scientifique releva la tête, son plus beau sourire sur ses lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda le militaire.

« Le début d'une nouvelle vie. » répondit mystérieusement Rodney.

John sourit et reprit :

« La version officielle sera la seule notée dans les dossiers.

C'est pour ça qu'O'Neill m'a ordonné de vous aider : il voulait être sûr que ça ne recommencerait pas. Et j'en ai fait le serment.

Ma carrière est en jeu, vous ne devez plus jamais me cacher quoique que ce soit qui pourrait vous empêcher de travailler correctement. C'est compris ? »

John avait appuyé ces deux derniers mots en s'approchant de Rodney, et en le pointant du doigt, les sourcils froncés.

« Compris, colonel. » répondit Rodney, en souriant.

« OK, dit John, qui se détendit, alors au boulot. »

« Attendez, reprit Rodney, visiblement heureux, une petite chose à faire avant, afin de travailler correctement. »

Il regarda autour de lui, puis fit le dernier pas qui le séparait de John. Il lui posa un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

« Merci. » souffla le scientifique à l'oreille du militaire.

Et il quitta rapidement la pièce.

John était stupéfait, tremblant un peu.

Il se secoua.

Deux fois en deux jours : le début d'une guérison.

Il rit doucement et pensa : « Sacré Rodney ! Il ne perd jamais une occasion. Faudra qu'en même que je lui dise de ne pas recommencer avec moi. C'est mon meilleur ami, pas mon petit ami. »

EPILOGUE

Jack coupa enfin la communication.

Il poussa un soupir tout ne passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

Il était éreinté.

Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'Elisabeth était considérée comme la meilleure négociatrice.

Il avait eu du mal à lui faire accepter son point de vue, mais la promesse que Sheppard lui obéirait dorénavant avait fait pencher la balance favorablement.

O'Neill avait obtenu gain de cause.

« Pourquoi te donnes-tu autant de mal pour le colonel John Sheppard ? demanda une voix derrière lui, devrais-je être jaloux ? »

O'Neill sourit.

Jackson avait encore écouté aux portes.

« Non, rassure-toi, Daniel, je l'aime bien ce petit, c'est tout, expliqua Jack en se levant, il me rappelle moi à mes début »

« A tes débuts, demanda Jackson qui se rapprochait du bureau, lesquels ? Ta carrière ou notre relation ? »

« Les deux. Tu peux être sûr qu'on va réentendre parler d'eux. » conclut Jack en enlaçant son amour et lui déposant un baiser sur la bouche.

Ils s'éloignèrent rapidement l'un l'autre en entendant frapper à la porte.

Don't ask, don't tell.

FIN

Suite dans 2 – Opération séduction – SGA

J'ai déjà ouvert un premier chapitre, une sorte de sommaire.

Bon il aurait dû être plûtot au début de cette fic, mais j'y ai pas pensé.

Si vous voulez le mettre en alerte nouveau chapitre... Enfin si vous le voulez vraiment...Juste au cas où...

Voici enfin la fin de ma 1ere véritable FIC SGA.

Dites, dites vous avez aimé ?

N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez.

Grâce à vous j'apprends tous les jours à écrire pour faire plaisir au lecteur et, par conséquence, à moi-même.


End file.
